


Come True

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friends, Cockblocking, Fantasy, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was having the worst the worst night... until he got home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come True

Stiles wiped his eyes as he slammed his bedroom door, knocking down his mirror. Trust his friends to be total cockblockers. The man wasn't _that_ old. Peter was totally a DILF… that he wasn't allowed to fuck.

With a sigh, he hung the mirror back up and placed his forehead on it. He looked into his own eyes and muttered, "Mirror, Mirror upon my door, would letting a man pop my cherry make me a whore?"

Just as he turned he heard, "Maybe."

He spun around so fast he landed on his ass. The sight before his eyes would make a blind man beg. A man in tight black pants, a white wife beater, perfectly manicured stubble, and eyes that were beyond description.

"You spoke," Stiles accused the mirror.

"You asked."

The young man rolled his eyes. "I've asked questions before and I have never gotten an answer."

"I just landed this job. The previous resident… well he was stuck up and refused to answer anything. He was above giving advice to a teenager."

"I'M 22 YEARS OLD!" he yelled.

The image just blinked and shook his head. "How long have you had the mirror?"

Stiles crossed his arms and huffed. "About three years. I bought it brand new, so there was no other owner."

"Jackson really fucked up."

"Who is Jackson?"

"Previous tenant."

"Okay, now, who are you and why are you in my mirror; and I don't want the spiel about previous blah, blah, blah."

"My name is Derek. I was cursed to reside in mirrors, until I help someone achieve their goal. Any other questions?"

"Are you gay?"

Derek blinked at the question. "I was bi before I was cursed."

"So you grant wishes, right?"

"Wrong, just help your dream come true."

Stiles smiled at the image. "I think my dream and wish became one in the same."

"Oh?" the image asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I would love for you to step out of the frame and take my virginity from me. And maybe stay for something more?" he asked as he spread his legs in invitation."

To both of their surprise (and later pleasure) Derek walked out of the frame and scooped the lithe man from the floor. "You better brace yourself; tonight's going to be a bumpy ride."

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 30 of 1 Million Words Songfic Challenge. Song: Mirror Mirror by: Rah Digga


End file.
